


That's Not My Name

by justthehiddles



Series: Not My Name [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loki is an idiot, like super hard, power dynamic issues if you squint, with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You thought you hit the lottery when you were hired at Stark Industries and then you somehow ended up as Loki’s personal assistant.  Which is not all bad as you find the God of Mischief very attractive.  But you’re not willing to jeopardize job for the possibility of a relationship.  Loki helps with that… with disastrous results.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Not My Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689103
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	That's Not My Name

This was not part of the job description. Pepper Potts hired you as public relations for the Avengers. Yet you somehow had become Loki’s personal assistant. At this moment, you stood in the middle of his large living quarters in Avenger Tower, holding a growing pile of menswear in your arms.

“What do you think of this one?” Loki asked as he emerged wearing a dark gray double-breasted suit. It suited his lean features well.

“It’s nice.” you commented.

“Just nice?” Loki spun on his heel to face you.

Truth be told, you believed Loki would look fantastic in a potato sack. But you were not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

“I mean it’s fine.”

“Fine?!” his voice growing more terse. “I need to appear resplendent.” He stomped off to find a more suitable option.

As the door slammed behind him, you giggled. It was easy to rile the Trickster up you almost made it a game. 1 point for every tense conversation, 2 points for every curse word, 5 points for every stomp off, and 10 points for every time he sent you away. Your record was 75 points in a single day.

The door opened, and you composed yourself.

“How about this?” Loki turned for you to take in the entire outfit. A single-breasted black suit. It seemed to glimmer green in the light. The suit skimmed along the planes of Loki’s body in a way that made you wonder what he looked like underneath all that fabric. But you shoved the thought aside as entirely unprofessional.

“Better.” you answered with a disinterested nod.

“I guess that will have to do.” Loki grumbled. “Now go get dressed. We are leaving.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’re my date for the event.” Loki flicked off a piece of lint from his lapel. “Did I not tell you?”

“You most certainly did not!”

“My mistake.” he apologized, but his eyes said he knew what he was doing.

“With all due respect, I will have to decline.” you began backing out of the room.

“You can’t. I have already RSVP’d.”

You pulled up to your full height. “I appreciate the invitation but it would be unprofessional.” You opened the door and stepped through. “Now if you will excuse me, Good evening.” You pulled the door shut before Loki could convince you otherwise.

-

Loki hadn’t expected you to say yes, but he figured he would ask you just the same. You seemed immune to his charms and invitations. It both infuriated and excited him at the same time.

“How did last night go, brother?” Thor asked as Loki waltzed into the common room kitchen late that morning.

“Fine, Thor.” Loki poured himself a cup of coffee.

“If it went fine, why did I see your date leaving the Tower at the end of the workday?”

“A minor setback. She is good at her job and doesn’t want to jeopardize anything.”

“And her saying no doesn’t bother you in the slightest?” Thor questioned.

“So the Trickster got shot down again?” Sam piped up from the couch. “I got to meet this girl and buy her dinner.”

Loki sauntered over to Sam, lifting him to standing by his shirt front. “You will do nothing of the sort, Bird Man. Do you understand?”

Sam pushed Loki off of him, smoothing out his t-shirt. “Calm down. I was joking. You must have it bad for this girl.”

“I don't know what ‘it’ you speak of but I expect you to keep your distance.”

“Whatever, man.” Sam pointed to Thor. “Keep your crazy brother away from me. No wonder she said no.”

Loki contemplated setting Sam on fire but thought better.

“Do you think me coarse?” Loki pondered.

“At times. It is what makes you so charming.” Thor added.

“What makes Reindeer Games charming? His knack for accessorizing?” Tony walked into the room.

Loki flicked his wrist and Tony slipped the entire pot of coffee down his front. “Sorry, flick of the wrist.” Loki snarked.

-

You noticed Loki’s attitude improved over the next several weeks. His tone softened, and his demands became requests. You found it hard to play the game of taunting him.

“Dove.” Loki called from the other room.

You rolled your eyes. “You know I have a name, right? And it’s not Dove?”

“I am well aware of your name. I prefer the nickname.” Loki gestured for you to come in. “I need you to have a courier take these across town and then you can leave for the day.”

He handed you a thick envelope with an address scrawled on the front in Loki’s handwriting.

“That’s it?” you questioned.

Loki looked up. “Were you expecting something else?”

Yes! you thought. I was expecting snark and impossible demands. What happened to the Loki of two weeks ago who made you travel to no less than four coffee shops to find him the perfect latte.

“No!” you corrected. “I will take care of this right away.” You headed to the door and turned before closing it. “Thank you.” The two of you exchanged smiles.

-

“I swear it is Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something.” You slouched in the big chair in Pepper’s office.

“Are you sitting there and complaining that Loki is being nice to you?” Pepper narrowed her eyes at you.

“Well… no… yes… maybe?” you smashed your face. “I don’t know. Things were easy when he was an ass, but now…” you trailed off.

“Holy shit.” Pepper sat down in the chair, stunned. “You have feelings for Loki.”

“I do NOT!” you protested, but words felt hollow. “He is insufferable.”

Pepper smiled. “You have always loved a challenge.”

“Is that why you assigned me to him?”

Pepper didn’t answer, but her smile said everything.

“Son of a bitch, Virginia. You could have told me.”

“And spoil all the fun? This has kept Tony entertained for months.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. And you love this job. You love it and you are good at it.” Pepper stood up, and you stood as well. “So…” She opened the door and shoved you through it. “… figure it out. You’re a problem solver, it should be easy.”

-

“Being nice isn’t working.” Loki sat down on Thor’s couch.

“Are you sure you are being nice?” Thor asked from the closet. “It’s not your natural state.”

“Of course I am being nice. What a ridiculous notion. Nothing.”

“Have you asked her out again?”

“No.”

Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. “That is your problem, brother. You need to be more direct.” Thor threw on a jacket.

“Where are you going?” Loki screwed up his face.

“Unlike you, brother, I have a date. Now…” he gestured to the door and shut it behind Loki, leaving him alone in the hallway.

-

I need you now.

Those four words sent dread through your body. You groaned.

Can it wait until tomorrow?

No. I expect to see you in 10 minutes.

You pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater before shoving your feet into a pair of moccasins. This better be important.

-

“What on earth are you wearing?” Loki glanced derisively at your outfit.

“Clothes. You said ten minutes, this is what you get on a Friday evening.” you snapped back, crossing your arms.

“I prefer you in heels.” Loki commented offhand, an observation more than a demand.

“What did you want?” You tapped your foot.

Loki’s face lit up as he walked to stand in front of you.

“We are going out tonight.”

“No we are not.”

“Yes we are.”

“No matter how many times you ask me, I will always say no.”

“Why?” he leaned forward. “Am I not attractive? Not pleasing to your eye?”

You shuffled from side to side, looking at the sparse walls of Loki’s room. Anything but looking into his piercing eyes.

“Attractiveness is not a factor. You are my boss, my supervisor. It would be unprofessional.”

Loki smiled as he placed his hands on your shoulders. An act so intimate you glanced to make sure you shut the door.

“A problem easily resolved.” Loki waved you off. “You’re fired.”

You pushed against his chest. “You can’t do that!”

Loki’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “I can and I did. Nothing stands between us now, my little dove.” You recoiled at his touch.

“I’m not your dove, or your pet, or anything else! If I was hesitant to go out with you before, I am certainly not doing so now!”

“Why not?”

“Why not?! WHY NOT?! You just fired me, you asshole!! That’s why not!!” You ran out of the office and straight into the elevator vacated by Thor and Sam.

“Brother?” Thor knocked on the door.

“I did what you said, and it didn’t work!” Loki yelled, his hands balled into fists.

“What exactly did you say to her?” Sam inquired. “Because most girls don’t run away crying when I ask them out.”

“I asked her out when she said no, I asked why.”

“Why did she say no?” Thor asked.

“Because she was employed by me. So I removed the barrier.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “How did you remove the barrier?”

“I fired her from the position as my assistant.”

“One, she’s not your assistant You commandeered her the moment you saw her.” Sam commented as he stepped into the room. “Two, did you honestly expect her to date you after you fired her from her dream job?”

Loki glanced between Thor and Sam. “Why wouldn’t she?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know how to talk to you, man. But if you want to have any shot with her, fix this fast.”

He stormed out while Thor shook his head. “I suggest you call Ms. Potts to correct this, brother.”

-

By the time Loki mustered up the courage to phone Pepper, she was already aware of the situation. You called sobbing about being fired by Loki. Pepper assured you your job was safe and to come in on Monday to her office and straighten things out.

Within an hour, Pepper’s phone rang again.

“Are you out of your mind or is this some weird Asgardian mating ritual?” She yelled into the phone.

“Neither. I was making things easier.”

“By destroying the livelihood of the woman you love?”

Loki protested, but Pepper cut him off, “And don’t even try to talk your way out of this disaster you created.” Loki shut his mouth. “You realize she was in love with you too?”

Loki stopped in his tracks. “What? She told you that?”

“Not in so many words, but I can tell when a woman is in love. Unlike you.”

“I had no idea.” Loki sat. He hoped you fancied him, but love? He never dreamed that far.

“That much is obvious. Keep your distance until I get this straightened out.”

Loki agreed and ended the call.

“God damn it!!” He hurled the phone across the room.

-

Pepper was right, your job was secure. She reassigned you to Stark Industries PR team. It moved your day-to-day activities out of the Avengers Compound.

Loki missed seeing you every day. His heart ached with want. Pepper wouldn’t tell him where you were working.

“This is for your own good.” she said. “Give her some space.”

Patience was not a virtue of Loki’s.

“You’re the CEO of Stark Industries but can’t tell me where a single employee is working?”

“Correction.” Tony responded. “I am the former CEO of Stark Industries and I can tell you where a single employee is working, but I won’t.”

“Why not?” Loki leaned towards Tony.

“Because I prefer all my body parts where they currently are. And Pepper made it clear she will remove some of my favorite ones if I tell you.” Tony quipped.

“That infernal Potts. Always interfering.” Loki muttered.

“Hey!” Tony pointed his finger at Loki. “Only I get to call Pepper infernal. Show some respect.”

Loki slumped in his seat. “How can I apologize when I can’t see or speak to her? She isn’t answering my calls.”

“I don’t think an apology will do, Rock of Ages.” Tony clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Can I give you some advice?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Tony ignored the question. “As a man who has messed up in the love department more than his fair share of times.” Loki rolled his eyes. “You stop the eye roll now, I am trying to help.”

Loki gave a wave. “Continue.”

“As I was saying…” Tony glared at Loki. “... sometimes the best apology is no apology at all. Just do nothing.”

“Bold words from the man who originated the grand gesture.”

“Ironic is it?” Tony tilted his head. “Have some faith. You’re a god that should be easy for you.”

Tony walked away and Loki turned his words over in his head.

-

You hated to admit it but your new position bore you. Stark Industries PR was fine and all but it lacked something. It lacked Loki.

You missed him. His velvety voice beckoning you from the other room. His insane demands. The way his eyes bore right through your soul. Hell, you missed mentally undressing him with your eyes.

“I want my old assignment back.” you demanded as you shut Pepper’s door.

“Excuse me?” Pepper glanced up from her screen.

“I want back into Avengers Tower.”

Pepper’s lips teased into a smile. “No you don’t. You want to see Loki.”

“Is there a difference?”

“I’m not transferring back. Does that answer the question?”

Your shoulders slumped. “Yes.” You slinked out of the office.

Pepper punched in an extension. “It’s time.” she commented to the other person on the line.

-

Loki paced a circle in the lobby of the strange building. He wasn’t certain why he needed to do the interview. Tony insisted they only wanted to speak to him.

Now he waited. His eyes darted at every sound in the cavernous lobby. He kept moving, like a trapped animal, awaiting an attack.

“You.” a familiar voice rang out. Loki spun to find you standing there.

“Yes. Listen…” He took a step forward.

You held a hand up. “I don’t want to hear it. Let’s get this over with.” You led him upstairs to the interview room.

You lingered to watch the interview and found yourself entranced watching Loki speak. Everything from the absentminded lick of his lips to expressive gestures sent warmth coursing through your body. God he is handsome!

“Ready to go?” Loki offered his arm to you. You took it with perhaps too much eagerness that did not go unnoticed by Loki.

He placed his hand over yours, giving a brief squeeze. “I’m happy to see you.” He commented, hopeful.

“It’s good to see you too. I see someone is giving you expert fashion advice.” you giggled, taking in the well-tailored suit.

“I have managed, but no one knows my taste like you do.”

“True.” you chuckled as the two of you entered the elevator.

Loki cleared his throat. “In fact, I find myself missing your company most days.”

“You mean you miss having a lackey? A gal Friday?” your voice growing more terse. You attempted to pull away, but Loki held you tight.

“That’s not what I meant. What I meant…” he mulled over what to say next. “… is that I miss your presence, your voice, your companionship.” Loki sighed.

“Oh.” The rest of the ride down the lobby was an awkward silence. You run your fingers up and down Loki’s sleeve and Loki staring down at the floor.

“Finally.” you both muttered as the doors dinged open. Loki released your arm.

“Goodnight.” Loki gave a head nod. He wanted to say more, but Tony’s words echoed in his head.

“Night.” your heart sank. You expected more, or at least something grand and over the top. Anything.

Loki smiled and waved as he stepped towards the exit.

“Wait!” your voice rang out.

Loki turned to face you, confused. “Did I forget something?”

“Yes.” your voice wavered. “Ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

You moved to stand toe to toe with Loki. You smelled his cologne, woods and spices. You grabbed the lapels of his jacket to tug him down to your height.

“Ask me again.” you whispered in his ear.

Loki’s brow furrowed, and then his eyes widened in realization. “Will you please do me the honor and accompany me to dinner?”

You smiled. “I would love to. Lead the way.”

Loki offered his arm again. “With pleasure, my dove.”

“Still not my name.”

-

Back at Stark Tower, Tony and Pepper crowded over a computer screen.

“See?” Tony beamed. “We are brilliant.”

Pepper leaned back. “I’m just glad it’s all over.”

“Come on, we should offer our services. Stark and Potts Matchmaking.”

“Like you had anything to do with it?” Pepper crossed her arm.

“Fine. Potts and Stark Matchmaking. I am having business cards made.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and went back to work.


End file.
